Love can freak her out!
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: This is a Spova fic about mostly three things. One, how Love can freak Nova out. Two, that Sprx is VERY confused. And three, going slow is just fine! Got the idea from my older brother who just went through the same situation, THX BRO!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sprx Pov_**

She's scared, I can see it. I mean, Novas never really scared of anything, but I can feel that this is freaking her out. We admitted to each other that we liked each other, more than ordinary friends or teammates; and Im ecstatic that we are together! I mean I felt something for her for like EVER! But,... I really messed this up. IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I should have none this would freak her out!

_Flashback..._

**Author Pov**

The team was hanging out at Shuggazoom Park. Now that evil barley came, besides normal small attacks, they had more free time. So, what better thing to do then hang at the Park? Chiro, Otto and Jin-may climbing trees. Antauri was meditation, looking very peaceful; Gibson, even though it was unnecessary, brought his computer to the Park and was continuing his work. And as for Nova and Sprx, they were playing tag. Nova was it,... for now anyway.

_**Sprx Pov**_

"Sprx you're going down!" Nova said as she began chasing me. She looked so hot chasing me...WHAT? This is my Pov, I can say how I felt too!

"Keep thinking that babe." I called back running faster.

"Oh now you've done it!" Even though I was running faster than I speeding bullet, she caught me. Well, she actually _jumped_ me. We rolled and tumbled to the ground. When I got my sight back, I noticed that I was on top of her. Our faces close together. We at first stared at each other. Then I said, "Man, I didn't know you wanted me this much to jump me!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled "Like you just said, Keep thinking that, babe." She began trying to push me and get up off the ground, but... I don't know what happened. I just got this surge inside of me, I didn't want her to get up from underneath me.

"No."I said sort of passionately I guess. I gently pushed her back down.

She looked confused, but didn't fight me. She looked at me in the eyes, and I stared back. Her eyes are so so beautiful; I could stare at them for ever. I lifted my hand to her cheek and gently ran it down her neck. I felt her shiver from underneath my fingers. I then brought my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine. We are both used to the kissing thing, I love it personally. But this wasn't the problem... We kissed for a minuet, I felt her precious lips on mine and craved for more. But stupid stupid air took its toll. We separated and got the oxygen we needed. Nova smiled and sighed with happiness. I smiled back, I felt on top of the world. But then I said it... "I Love You."

The instant I said that, she looked terrified. Her chest stopped moving and it seemed as though she stopped breathing. I looked confused as she scooted away from me slowly. At first I thought, 'what did I do?' Then she got up and looked nervous.

"Umm... I have to...I promised Otto that I'd do something with him." She stuttered.

And before I could comment or say anything else, she ran to the others, leaving me alone and bewildered for a sec. (Haha! Bewilder, see, Gibson isn't the only one that knows smart words.) Anyway later that day, Scraperton came back and attacked. Of corse we nailed that metal head and I was happy about that, but for the first time, Nova didn't communicate with me at all. When I asked her where was the robots, that he sent. I wanted to help from the air, but instead of telling me she just went in herself and blasted them. She messed up her Foot Curser in the process and hurt herself to. And when the battle was over, everyone asked her if she was Okay. She answered everyone besides me. She didn't even look me in the eye at all.  
'What is wrong with her!?' I first thought. 'Everything was perfect at first, in park and stuff and now... What Happened?!'

I decided not to make such a big deal about it and didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. But the next day was just as bad.

At breakfast, Antauri and Jin-may were cooking and Gibson was in his chair doing who knows what with his computer. Chiro and Otto were in the middle of a video game and Nova was watching. All I focussed on was her. I walked over and sat next to her. She stared at me when I pretended to look at the game, but saw out of the corner of my eyes. Then I turned to her, but her eyes quickly moved back to the score on the game. (Oh and just to say, Chiro was winning.) I asked her "Hey hottstuff. How'd you sleep?"

"Good" she said in a hurry. It was weird, usually she would first confront me on the pervert comment and then after the rant she would answer and then I'd get her to give me a good-morning kiss. It was just not like Nova. And then she scooted away from me. 'What the heck?' I thought. 'What's her problem?' Then she left to the kitchen, I guess to help Jin-may with some cooking.

"Hey Sprx" I herd Chiro say "what's up with you and Nova?"

"Yea," said Otto "did you guys get into a fight?"

So, I knew it wasn't just me, the others could tell also. I didn't know what to answer so all I said was "I really don't know." And that was the truth.

When breakfast was ready, Nova sat at the seat farthest away from me, and I wasn't the only one that noticed. Jin-may, who took the seat next to me, whispered to me "Hey, are you and Nova okay? She seems... really distant from you."

And I answered the only answer I could say "I really don't know."

* * *

I didn't see Nova for the rest of the day, Otto said that he saw her in the training room. She apparently was there the entire day. It wasn't like Nova to do that. I mean she did _love _to train, but not for the whole day. At least she would come out and be with me and the rest of the team. And again I wasn't the only one that noticed and worried. Gibson, Chiro and Otto asked and asked me what was up with her. And I told them all the same answer, "I DIDN'T KNOW!" It was starting to really really annoy me that I didn't know what was up with my Nova. But I thought it was better if I didn't push it so I didn't ask her anything; and though the next day that she would be better. I was... half way wrong.

The next morning, she got away from me before I even got to ask her 'How her night was?' She was avoiding me. I knew it. And yea, now that I look back I should have know by now that she was, but...I didn't so keep your mouth shut at how stupid I am... Anyway, while I was still confused and worried about Nova, she was back to her old shelf with everyone else. She joked with Otto, complained to Gibson that he worked to much and was paranoid, was like her joking/mother like figure to Chiro; respectful to Antauri and a best girl-friend to Jin-may. Everyone had the normal Nova besides me. She was again avoiding me, with left me a reck. I didn't want to fly, joke or do anything for a while. Yea, she has _that _effect on me. But then I started to think, 'Wait, did _you _do anything Sprx?' Yea I know, _another _thing I should have asked myself! Well, anyway after a few days, I knew I needed to talk to someone. And who better to talk to than.... ANTAURI!?

I left my room one night and tip toed to Antauri's room. I didn't want anyone to find out I was upset or something was wrong. It just was uncool I guess. When I got to his room I knocked gently, and in 2 seconds he answered.

"Why, hello Sprx. What can I do for you at this time; is something wrong?" It was like he was sykick.

"Umm... yea, listen, Antauri I need to talk to ya... about Nova and... me. Its important." I really hated coming to people like that but hey I was desperate!

"Of corse, come in." He gestured me in the room and I stepped forward. Antauri's room is like a meditation paradise. Peaceful and stuff, He closed the door behind us and sat down on his matt thingy in front of me. "I have sensed things were... tense between the two of you." He said.

At first I was a bit ticked. "Well, if he knew things were bad then WHY didn't you help earlier?!"

He kept his composed face "I wanted you to come to me. How can I help you if you are en-closed and not willing to talk?" I calmed down and he gave a small smile. "I know that you, in particular, don't prefer to talk about your problems."

I folded my arms, feeling a little un-comfortable. What he said was true, as _usual. _"Yea, well... "

"Do not worry Sprx, tell me your problem." I spent about half an hour explaining what was going on with Nova. How everything was just not right and how I could tell that I did _something _wrong.

"Hmm" Antauri finally said. "You said that she became distant from you on the day we all went to the park?" I nodded my head. "You two were in a game of tag, did you two do anything else? Please mind me being in your business."

"Oh no it's okay..._ for now_." He smiled again. "Well, we made out-"

"Did you two talk?"

"Umm yea, a little; I sort of said I... loved her-

"Those words are your problem Sprx..." Antauri nodded his head, while I looked confused at what he seemed to get and I didn't.

I was still lost (stop laughing readers)! "Huh?" I asked.

"I believe when you said, 'I Love You,' that is why Nova is this way to you."

"So, do you mean Nova, _doesn't _feel the same way? Thats why she's upset, cause she can't find a way to break it to me?"

"I wouldn't say that." Antauri got up and walked to him small table which had a tea tray. I followed him. "Explain it to me."

Antauri took a sip of tea and then looked at me. "You and I have none Nova her entire life, so we do know quite a bit about her." I shook my head, trying to keep up with this. "Nova, is a warrior, she feels the need to be on guard all her life. Too make sure her loved ones and herself are safe."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I have a small theory-"

"Oh, please Antauri! If you have any theories make sure there ones that I can understand, unlike _Gibbon's!" _Antauri gave a small chuckled and then continued.

"My theory is that because of Nova being a warrior and her past experiences in loosing the ones she loved, say the Alchemist, she is scared-"

"Of what?" I blurted out!

"Of giving up her heart to you."

Silence. I was shocked at this. I understood better now, I would of never guessed it though.

"Do you understand what I am implying?" Antauri asked me.

"Ya, I get it! But now what should I do?!"

Antauri smiled "Well, I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Antauri got everything ready. His plan was to me embarrassing but it might work, so what the heck? I'll try.

I was in the training room waiting. I herd Antauri talking to Nova.

"You sure you don't need me for the rest of the night Antauri?" Nova asked in a confused voice.

"No Nova, you have the night off, but you must spend it in the training room."

"But why there, if I have a night off?"

"Why don't you go on and see?"

This was it. Now the plan would start. Hopefully it would work.

Nova came into the room, confused as I thought. As soon as her full body was in, Antauri closed the door behind her. We were alone now.

"H-Hey, Novs." I said. As soon as she saw me, I could tell that she was tensing up.

"Umm hey" she said, "Sprx, I have to-"Nova," I said, holding her hand. "Please just listen to what I need to tell you, it's important for _us._"

She looked a bit taken a-back, but then nodded reluctantly and allowed me to guide her to the control room, her hand still in mine. When we entered the room, I closed the door behind us and turned on the light. Antauri really helped me out here, he moved all of the equipment and got a nice looking, and soft just to say, red meditation rug and laid it across the floor. We also had some comfortable pillows there too, but on the end of the matt was a big radio. I guided her to the matt.

"S-Sprx, come on tell-" I pushed my finger agent her lips to hush her. "All you have to do is listen to what I'm gonna tell you now. It would mean the world to me."

She nodded reluctantly, "Thanks, now sit down and wait one-second." She followed my directions and I turned to the radio. "I know I suck at singing, but it was the only way I thought I could say it right." I looked at her expression and I saw the confusion in her eyes. "Just listen." I repeated. Then I presses play and the music began.

_You're scared_

_It shows  
Been there  
You're not prepared to be  
In love  
With me  
So soon cause you've been through enough to have  
Something hold you back_

__

We don't need to go that far  
Let's hold on to where we are  
If its real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you

They say  
Don't waste  
Your time  
They're obviously blind

So let's  
Forget  
The words the thoughts they put into your head  
Don't give up just yet

We don't need to go that far  
Let's hold on to where we are  
If its real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you

We don't need the world right now  
We got time to work it out  
Hold on tight, I'll hold on too  
Cause all I need is --

Baby, maybe we should start somewhere  
Baby, let me in your heart  
Before we fall apart

We don't need to go too far  
Let's hold on to who we are  
If its real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you

_We don't need the world right now  
We got time to work it out  
Hold on tight, I'll hold on too  
Cause all I need is you  
All I need is you  
All I need is you_

I waited there for a sec, to see what she thought. At first she just stared at me, her eyes slowly filling with small tears; but she quickly whipped them away. "Sp-sprx" she said, "Im sorry."

Before I could even blink, she ran up to me and squeezed me in a hug. "Why are you sorry?" I asked as I put my arms around her.

"For acting the way I was, I was... just worried about loosing you if we moved too fast. I mean, I do _love _you but I guess I just want to take it slow I guess. Man! I sound so corny!"

"No, you don't." I reassured her "You're telling me the truth. And you know what, thats what I want! We can take things slow, and you have _nothing _to be sorry about..." She looked a bit taken aback. So I smiled and pulled out my charm. "But as long as we can still make out."

She chuckled "And for a second there, I thought you were actually being a gentleman?"

"Hey I can surprise you!" I winked at her.

She smiled "And so can I." She put her hands to my face and brought me down to hers, and our kiss began. This right here was perfect, Nova was in my arms kissing me. Who cared if we went slow? We were together and thats all that mattered. Nova is all I needed. And Im pretty sure she fells the same about me.

_**Nova Pov**_

You bet I do!

_**Sprx Pov**_

.....I mean _who wouldn't?! _Im, me for crying out loud!

_**Nova Pov**_

Same old Sprx...

* * *

So... did u like it? This wasn't a songfic, it just had a song in it, so its not really breaking any rules... I hope.

Anyway, please review!

and....

GO SPOVA

...Oh ya we say it here 2! Peace out


End file.
